


A Storytime Christmas

by simbajean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbajean/pseuds/simbajean
Summary: Tony tries to calm some babies down so they may return to normal.
Kudos: 1
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	A Storytime Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/gifts).



> I really hope you like this. I wanted to take a different direction on Steve and Bucky. 
> 
> I really enjoyed being your Santa.

Christmas at the Stark house is anything but normal. With a couple of toddlers to take care of nothing seems to be going right for Tony or Pepper. Most of the Avengers team went through a plant that changed them all into babies and while Tony is trying to find a reversal potion to change them back Pepper has had 4 toddlers to deal with for three days. Peter Parker, unfortunately, has retained all of his spidey powers and is swinging all over the tower like its a fun game. Pepper is about to duck tape him to a wall since he cannot seem to control himself. Only if that was not illegal to do. Thor, Bucky, and Steve are all pretty calm and easy to take care of but as all moms know one dog can ruin it for the whole bunch. This whole experience has led Pepper to believe that she will never want any more kids ever again.

“Who wants to hear a story?” Tony shouts as he comes up the stairs.

“I’ve told them three stories and they just are not calming down Tony. I don’t know what to do.” Pepper says as she sits down exhausted.

“Come here boys I want to tell you a story about a Christmas from not so long ago. Pepper while I tell the story will you get their bottles ready and put this into them please its the reversal.” Tony says while he catches a flying spider-baby out of the air.

“I’ll do anything that does not involve these tiny hellians.” She said taking the antidote into the kitchen to prepare four baby bottles.

“Now for the story,” says Tony. 

_ Once upon a time in a tower much like this one there was an elite band of superheroes that would always spend Christmas with each other. Every year they would rotate on what holiday tradition they would follow as it boosted morale and made everyone in the tower feel a little bit closer to home. This year it was Capitan America’s turn. He was raised in Brooklyn as an orphan but that did not stop him and his best friend James from creating their own Christmas traditions.  _

_ Every year Steve and James would trade presents and go to Steve’s mother’s grave and just talk to her about the year. This year was no different except for the fact that James was not there to celebrate with him. What Steve did not know though was that the rest of the superheroes were on the hunt for James and were trying to bring him back for the sole reason of making Steve’s Christmas tradition become a reality.  _

_ Christmas had finally come and everyone got up early to get ready to open presents. There was a big box in the middle of the room addressed to Steve but he did not feel like opening it and instead gave presents to everyone else. Once everyone had opened their presents Steve got up and started to walk back into his room in the tower.  _

_ “Wait! Steve, this one is for you. It has your name on it.” Said Scott who always tried to keep the cheer alive. _

_ “I don’t want to open it today. Christmas is just not the same without James.” Steve said with a sigh.  _

_ “I promise you’ll love it if you open it,” Scott said. _

_ “Okay, I’ll open it but you have to leave me alone afterward okay?” _

_ “You’ve got a deal.” _

_ Steve walked over to the huge box and started to rip the paper off of it. The rest of the superheroes were sitting and watching him with anticipation. Once all the paper was gone Steve lifted the top flap and stood back as all four sides fell to the ground. Inside the box was a man standing up looking straight at Steve. _

_ “Hiya Steve,” said the mysterious figure. _

_ Steve was so shocked that he couldn’t form the words to say ‘hi’ back. All Steve could do was hug the man and cry. _

_ “Oh, James I thought you were gone forever. This is the best Christmas present anyone could ask for.”  _

_ Steve looked around at the rest of the superheroes and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. Steve and James then went to visit his mom and caught her up on everything that had happened that year.  _

“The end,” Tony said as he carried the boys to their respective rooms. Tony and Pepper gave bottles to each of the babies and helped them drink every last drop before they went to sleep. 

“Why don’t you have a glass of wine and a nice hot bath. The boys will be back to normal in the morning I promise,” Tony says as he closes Peter’s door.

“That sounds nice, I’ll see you in a few.” 

Tony walks downstairs and back into his lab where he has cameras on the boys tonight just to make sure the transformation goes smoothly. They will go through a period of rapid growth tonight that might be painful but Tony will stay up and continue to monitor them all night.

As the night goes on Tony turns on Christmas music to stay in the spirit of the holiday. Soon Avenger’s tower will have fully adult, well besides Peter, superheroes ready to celebrate Kwanza with T’Challa. 


End file.
